


Chibi Assassin's Creed

by Titarnia



Series: Chibi Assassin's Creed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altaïr being an angry chibi bunny, Apple of Eden, Assassins having fun, Because who wants to be a chibi assassin, Chibi Altaïr, Chibi Ezio, Chibi assassins, Ezio being adorable, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I know only what the books says, M/M, Multi, Pieces of Eden, The apple of Eden being a huge dick against Altaïr and Ezio, What Have I Done, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: The first time they place their hand on the apple, it engulfs them in a warm light. And then suddenly they are almost being flattened by a tired, big, human being. Their forms have become smaller, more round. And then there's the ears and the tail.Altaïr does not enjoy suddenly being small, and looking like a bunny.Ezio has no problem being small, and looking like a cat.Desmond is so tired, he doesn't even care anymore.At night, when the sun is no longer at the edge of the horizon, they turn back to their original size. And why do they remember a life, they haven't even lived yet.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles
Series: Chibi Assassin's Creed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659916
Comments: 28
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW ONLY WHAT THE BOOKS SAY!!

**Chapter 1 - Ezio Auditore**

He watched as his hand moved forwards. As if it were no longer a part of him, as if he had no control over it. And at last it placed itself firmly on the apple's smooth side. It looked metallic, but felt warm and soft to the touch. He didn't have the time to to think about the light from the apple, because suddenly the world around him changed.

Everything had been consumed by the light. The apple had dissolved into a golden mist, and was swirling around his body. He felt a change in his body, almost like it was being pressed together from all sides. He suddenly felt warm, and safe. He pulled his knees to his chest, placed his arms around his legs, and rested his chin in his kneecaps. He felt a tail, that seemed to come from behind him, wrap itself around and over his body. He felt a pair of ears laying flat under his hood, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. 

When he next woke, it was to a man with bunny ears jamming what looked like miniature sword at something, or someone, that had almost squished them. The young man, for he was a man, leapt back with a yelp and looked down art them. At this point, Ezio had uncurled himself and was now sitting in something soft while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Beside him, trying to not fall over, was someone who was dressed as an assassin. He had a pair of bunny ears, that seemed to be one with his hood, and a puffy bunny tail. The bunny was saying something in a language that Ezio didn't recognize. He turned his attention to the young man, who looked like he needed a whole week of sleep. And wondered if he understood anything the bunny was saying. The young man didn't seem to care what the bunny was saying. He picked them both up, avoiding the mini sword the bunny was waving around, and moved them out of his way so he could once again flop down on the softness under them. Ezio figured that it must be the young man's bed, why else would be fall asleep one it. Ezio wasn't one to refuse the need for sleep, especially when he actually felt safe for once. He tried to stand, using the young man's body as a guide so he didn't fall, and found his way to the young man's face. He then curled up right next to the young man's neck and fell asleep listening to the bunny shouting at the sleeping young man. 

When he woke up, he didn't hear the bunny. He stood up, using the young man's head so he didn't fall, and saw the bunny sitting in front of the young man's face. He was silent. But was poking the young man with his mini sword. It didn't take long for the bunny to notice him, but the bunny remained quiet. He did stop poking the young man's face though. Ezio figured that if he didn't understand the bunny, the bunny wouldn't understand him either. The bunny seemed to have came to the same realisation. So he pointed at his face, for his body was way to small, and told the bunny his name.

"Ezio." He said, looking at the bunny to see if he had understood. The bunny looked at him with amber eyes.

"Altair." Said the bunny, and then gave the young man a questioning look before returning his gaze to Ezio, who could only shrug as he didn't know the young man's name either. Just then, a door to the room opened and Ezio heard a man call out a name. As if to ask if the young man was awake.

"Desmond?" More was said, but Ezio didn't understand what was being said. The man at the door took one look at them and the slowly walked backwards and out of the room, closing the door after him before shouting another name.

"Rebecca!!" Again, more was said but Ezio still didn't understand what was being said. Then a woman stuck her head into the room and looked at him, and then Altair. She then also closed the door silently behind her. Altair has also looked at the two strangers who had appeared in the doorway, and when the woman had closed the door he had turned his eyes back to Ezio. Altair then began poking the young man with his mini sword again, probably trying to wake him up Ezio mused to himself. 

When the young man, Desmond, woke up, Altair had managed to actually draw blood from his cheek. But only because he had slashed at Desmond with his mini sword. Desmond rolled over on his back, and then sat up and turned around to face them. Altair was trying to stand, but was struggling because the mattress beneath him was soft. Ezio on the other hand was sitting, playing with the tip of his white tail. Desmond began talking in what Ezio recognized as the language Altair had used, he didn't seem too worried about Ezio. The two conversed back and forth for a while before Desmond turned to Ezio.

"And I suspect you don't know how this happened either?" He asks, heaving a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid not. One moment I was in Leonardo's workshop with the apple, the next I was here." Ezio said, really hoping Desmond understood him. Luck was with him. 

"Altair tells me that Shaun and Rebecca came in? Any idea what they wanted?" Ezio shook his head.

"I only head names, I did not understand what they were saying. Sorry." He added, looking down and stroking his tail. 

"It's okay. Just..." Desmond heaved another sigh, it looked like he needed more sleep. "Stay in here till I come back." He said to Ezio. It was probably the same instruction he gave Altair right after. He then left the room in search of the ones named Shaun and Rebecca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know that people would actually like the first chapter so much... I'm kinda really happy and scared at that. I mean... It was only the first chapter!!

**Chapter 2 - Desmond Miles**

With cautious steps, he walked away from the animus and towards the room he had been given. It wasn't much, but at least the bed was soft. He went right for the bed, but leapt up with a yelp as soon as something sharp hit his stomach. He looked down at his bed and almost thought it had something to do with the bleeding effect. But the mini version of Altair, who by all means looked like an angry bunny, and the mini version of a cat like Ezio had him thinking otherwise. Altair was swinging his sword around and demanding an explanation in Arabic. But Desmond was too tired to care what Altair had to say. So he just picked them both up, moved them out of the way and flopped back down on his stomach and fell asleep almost immediately. Though he did feel the mini car version of Ezio using his body to help him stand while he made his way closer to Desmond's head. He then felt Ezio, Desmond wanted to call him Catzio for the fun of it, curl up by his neck. Altair has begun poking his chin with his mini sword while still demanding an explanation. And soon Desmond's world turned a comfortable black and he gave in to sleep almost immediately. 

When Desmond woke up, he could feel the cut Altair had given him in his cheek. He rolled over so he was laying on his back, then sat up and turned around to face his ancestors. Ezio was playing with the tip of his tail, Altair on the other hand was once again waving his sword around and trying to keep his balance on the soft mattress. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Desmond said in Arabic so his ancestor could understand him. "And really, I have no idea what happened to the two of you." He continued, trying to calm the Altair bunny in front of him. Altair told him about how he had woken up just before Desmond had flopped down the first time, and had just in time drawn his sword and piled Desmond in the stomach. He then told Desmond about the two people who had entered the room, but had left rather quickly. Desmond turned to Ezio, but he didn't seem to know anything either. So he left, in search of Shaun and Rebecca. 

Rebecca was fixing up the animus, and Shaun was nowhere to be seen. Rebecca turned to him when she heard the door close behind Desmond.

"You're awake!." She exclaimed, eyeing the door behind him.

"Altair and Ezio said the two of you were looking for me?" 

"So..." Rebecca said, her eyes flicking between Desmond and the door. "It really is them? I mean. They kinda looked like them but neither Shaun or I were completely sure about it and.." Desmond cut her off just as Shaun came back.

"Didn't know what you wanted to eat." Shaun said, giving Desmond some food he had just gotten for them. 

"Doesn't matter anyways. I'm starving." Desmond said, grateful for the food. 

"What about... you know... those two?" Shaun pointed at the door to desmond's room, where Ezio and Altair had somehow managed to open the door. They both ran towards Desmond and jumped up at him. Altair landed in the hood of Desmond's hoodie, and Desmond barely catched Ezio in the neck of time. So there the two master assassin's were. Ezio in Desmond's arms and Altair, who had crawled on top of his head. 

"Okay then.." Rebecca commented. For the rest of the day, Shaun and Rebecca kept eyeing the two master assassins who were now a much smaller version than what they had seen from the animus recordings. 

Desmond overheard Shaun and Rebecca talking about Altair and Ezio. They still didn't believe it was actually them. So Desmond decided to teach the two assassins a bit of english. luckily, the two of them learned rather quickly and within a day they were pretty good at it. When Desmond went to sleep that night, Ezio was once again sleeping curled up to his neck. Altair had crawled under Desmond's arm, being cradled by his descendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book literally says; 'He picked it up'  
> I still only know what the books say.

**Chapter 3 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

He picked up the apple.

It was as if it came alive in his hand. As though a huge bolt of energy flowed from it that lit the apple and travelled up his arm, right into his chest. He felt a great swelling that was uncomfortable at first, then felt life-giving, washing away the pain of battle, filling him with power. The apple throbbed and seemed to pulse and Altair began to see images. Then the apple was enveloped by a corona of light that spread outwards until Altair saw that he was looking at a globe, a huge globe, that hung in the still air of the garden. It was slowly spinning, and radiating a warm, golden light. 

He readied himself to dash the apple against the stone, still unable to take his eyes from the spinning image, finding it hard to make his arm heed the command of his brain. 

_“Destroy it!”_ Called Al Mualim. _“Destroy it as you said you would!”_

“I... I can’t...” Altair said trembling, as his muscles refused to obey the commands of his brain.

“Yes, you can, Altair. You can, but you won’t.” Gasped Al Mualim. And with that, he died. Altair looked up from the body of his dead mento to find Malik and his men gazing expectantly at him. Waiting for leadership, and guidance. Altair was the master now. Once again the apple lit up, this time engulfing Altair in a warm golden glow. The glowing became brighter, and soon Altair was trapped in a world that only seemed to consist of the light from the apple. 

It was a comfortable light, but the apple turning into a golden mist wasn’t at all appealing to him. And neither were the changes to his body. He felt a pressing from all sides, as if the apple was shrinking his body. He felt something form on his head and lay flat over his eyes. The uncomfortable feeling eased up, and Altair felt himself curl together. The ears providing a comfortable darkness from the ever glowing light. He was still exhausted from his fight with Al Mualim, but the apple had washed most of his fettige away. He woke up when he felt someone curled up against his back. He lifted away one of the ears, and just in time drew his sword to fend off something falling down on him.

He may have been a changed man, but he still had his anger issues. So it would have come as no surprise to anyone who knew Altair, that he would begin to shout and swear. But this man, who looked tired, just picked up Altair and someone else so he could sleep. Altair kept on shouting at the man, how dare he pick him up, like was he nothing but a mere child. The man, seeming to understand him, just flat out ignored him and fell asleep. 

He didn’t know how much times had passed, but he had grown tired of shouting at a sleeping man. Instead he had sat down, only then feeling the tail, and had begun to poke the man with his sword. He noticed the other, using the man’s head so he did not fall, and looked up at him. He stopped poking the man, and the other pointed at himself. The other had looked at him, as if he was trying to understand what Altair was saying. So Altair had come to the conclusion that neither of them really spoke the same language. 

“Ezio.” Said the other. He had a pair of cat like ears on his head, seeming to be either a part of his hood or just under it. 

“Altair.” He said, and then looking at the man and then back to Ezio, who shrugged. He didn’t seem to know the man’s name either. 

Just then, a door to the room opened and Altair heard a man call out a name. As if to ask if the man was awake.

"Desmond? Are you awake in here? I’m going out for something to eat, anything special you want?" Altair understood what was being said, but it didn’t seem like Ezio did. The man at the door took one look at them and the slowly walked backwards and out of the room, closing the door after him before shouting another name.

"Rebecca!! Please tell me I’m not seeing this! The bleeding effect can’t work on us, right?" Ezio still didn't seem to understand what was being said. Then a woman stuck her head into the room and looked at him, and then Altair. She then also closed the door silently behind her. Altair looked at the door from where the two strangers had appeared, and when the woman had closed the door he had turned his eyes back to Ezio. Altair then began poking the young man with his mini sword again, trying to wake him up. In the end he had had enough, and slashed at the man’s cheek, finally drawing blood. The man, Desmond, woke up and put a hand to his face. He then turned around and was laying on his back, and then sat up and turned to the two of them. Altair tried to stand up, he succeeded but had a hard time trying to keep his balance. Out of the corner of his eyes, Altair could see Ezio sitting down and playing with his tail. Desmond had noticed as well, and had turned his attention towards Altair. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Desmond said, trying to sound reassuring. “And really, I do not know what happened to you. To either of you.” The man continued. 

“The apple lit up, and then I was engulfed in the light from it. And then you almost fell down on us.” Altair said, sounding less angry than he wanted to. 

“I’m sorry about that. I was really tired.” Desmond gave Altair a weak smile. 

“Someone came in, just a moment ago. A man and a woman, the man seemed to want something from you.” Altair hadn’t felt so at peace talking with someone, as he felt when talking to Desmond. The man nodded and turned towards Ezio. Talking in a tongue Altair didn’t understand, but a moment after he turned back to Altair and told him to stay in here until he was back. 

Altair had never been one for waiting when he in all honesty didn’t have to. So it didn’t take him long to, somehow, convince Ezio to help him get out of the room. Ezio looked up at the door, seeming to have already given up on opening it. As Ezio didn’t seem to move, Altair walked away and sprinted towards him. He then jumped as high as he could, perfectly using Ezio’s head as a platform so he could reach the handle on the door. The door clicked, and Ezio pushed it open. Altair let go of the handle and landed beside Ezio and as they walked through the door, the man who had come in and asked for Desmond pointed at them.

“What about... you know... those two?” The man asked and just as Desmond turned around, Altair sprinted towards him. Calculating his jump, the size of his body and the ekstra lift he had felt just a moment ago from jumping, he landed perfectly in Desmond’s hood. He had just enough time to witness Ezio being catched by Desmond, and then he was on his way up the man's head. 

“Okay then..” The woman said. She was probably Rebecca. Altair remembered her from a few moments ago, the other man had called after a Rebecca and she had been the one to close the door after looking at them. 

They all ate, Desmond sharing his own food with Ezio and Altair. The rest of the day went with Desmond, and a little bit Altair, teaching Ezio some English. Altair understood it, but had never really bothered to completely learn to speak it. He never learned it so much that he could get rid of his Arabic accent, and he preferred his Arabic anyways. When Desmond went to bed that night, Ezio was curled against his neck. Altair crawled under Desmond’s arm and fell asleep in Desmond’s embrace, feeling safe and at home in the arms of the other man. 

Altair awoke in the middle of the night by a feeling that passed through his whole body. Slowly he moved away from Desmond and found, to his apparent amusement, that he was once again back to his right size. Suddenly Ezio fell out of the bed, and he too seemed to be back to his original self. They both stared down at Desmond, both wanting to wake him and yet wanting him to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can all pretty much agree that Altair knows English... Right? I mean... he talks with Richard the Lionheart, who is from England!! I doubt Richard learned Arabic, and I think Altair and the rest of the assassins would have learned English. I just think Altair doesn't really use it that much, only when he has to. And that isn't that often.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Ezio Auditore**

After Desmond had left, Altair became restless. It didn't take long for him to convince Ezio, albeit without using any words, to help him get to where Desmond was. Wherever that was. They couldn't open the door as they were, they were simply too short. Ezio estimated that they only reached Desmond to the knees. They walked over to the door and looked up at the handle. Ezio couldn't see any solutions to their problem, but Altair could because the next moment he walked away. Running towards Ezio and, using Ezio's head as a platform, jumped up and got a hold of the door handle. It clicked and Ezio pushed the door open, as Altair let go and landed on the ground beside him. 

Just as they walked through the door, Shaun pointed at them and, by the tone of his voice, asked a question. Probably to Desmond, because then Desmond turned around and without missing a beat Ezio followed Altair as they ran towards Desmond. Altair jumped and landed perfectly in Desmond's hood, Ezio on the other hand had calculated a bit wrong and it was only just in the neck of time that Desmond catched him. Otherwise he would have fallen to the floor and probably had hurt himself in the fall. 

Shaun and Rebecca had to have said something, because Desmond had suddenly decided to teach them some English. It helped that the young man was fluent in both Italian and that Altair knew English as well. It made it all a lot easier for Ezio to learn, though he got the distinct impression that the other assassin didn’t really speak that much English. And the English he did use, was different from what Desmond taught them, so even Altair had to learn some English.

As they went to bed, Ezio snuggled up to Desmond’s neck once again. He didn’t see where Altair decided to lay, because the moment he lay down and cuddled close to Desmond he fell asleep. He woke up because suddenly, he had fallen to the floor. When he tried to stand up, he noticed that he was no longer small. And by the looks of Altair on the other side of the bed, they both had to have been transformed back to their original selves. They looked at each other for a moment, and then down at the still sleeping Desmond. They decided not to wake him up, not just yet.Instead they walked over and sat in one of the corners of the roome. Instead of just talking English, they somehow made up a whole other language consisting of Italien, Arabic, Latin and a bit of English. Using Latin and a little bit of the English they had learned as their basis language, the two exchanged words in their own language and helped each other with the pronunciations. 

They talked all night. Altair told Ezio how he had been stripped of his rank and had to redeem himself, how he had actually learned about his mistakes. And after listening to Altair cringe over his own arrogance and stupidity, Ezio could understand why and also began to cringe over it. What surprised Ezio most though, was that Altair’s master had been a templar. It was with a sadness in his tone, that Altair told Ezio about how he had had to end the life of Al Mualim. Even if he had been a templar, Altair had still seen him as a father after the man had taken him in and had been his teacher. Ezio had then told Altair about how he had witnessed the hanging of his father and his two brothers. Altair had said nothing, but Ezio knew that the other assassin knew what it felt like to lose a father. Ezio talked about the list with names, and how Leonardo had constructed and reconstructed weapons from the codex pages that he had found. He told Altair about the flying contraption that Leonardo had made, and the ceremony he had gone through to become part of the brotherhood. Altair had made a comment about how different the ceremony seemed. 

“We cut off the ring finger so the hidden blade does not.” He said, looking down at his missing finger. 

“Well, they turned to branding it instead.” Ezio said, looking down at his own fingers. One with a permanent burnt ring on it. He then told Altair about Rodrigo and the apple, and how it had lit up in Leonardo’s workshop just before he had gotten here. 

Before the sun rose up, Desmond had stirred awake. He hadn’t even been surprised when he saw the two assassins sitting in a corner. He had simply walked over to them and joined them. Ezio had closed his eyes for a second, and then Altair was shouting in his own language while Desmond was trying to calm him down. When Ezio looked at Altair, he was once again a bunny. Altair stopped shouting and Ezio heard Desmond heave a heavy sigh before picking Ezio up and holding him in his arms. Something Ezio found rather comforting. Altair just jumped up and sat in Desmond’s hood. 

Altair was still angry when they left the room. Shaun had come up from behind Desmond, but hadn’t come too close because Altair had his mini sword pointed right at his nose. The rest of the day went with Ezio and Altair learning more English. Shaun and Rebecca barely understood what they were all saying, as Desmond too had taken to talking in the same multi language that Ezio and Altair had made up doing the night. Another woman had joined them, Lucy her name was, and Desmond had gone to talk with her for a while. She had, as far as Ezio could guess, insisted that Desmond sat in a red chair and do something that had to do with Ezio himself. Guess he’d find out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to make this huge language thing work, and I hope I'm doing it. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has left a comment about the language part, thank you. You make me understand a bit more with every fact/detail, and it helps me get around the language barrier.

**Chapter 5 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

It had been a freeing feeling, to be back in his own body, and then a humiliating one when he had turned back to the smaller form. He had started shouting at Desmond, once again wanting an explanation. He didn’t enjoy being small, it made him feel vulnerable. Desmond picked Ezio up, and Altair jumped up to sit in his hood. Good thing he did that too, because as they got out of the room Shaun came up from behind Desmond. Altair drew his sword and pointed it directly at Shaun’s nose. Half the day Altair and Ezio learned more English, and Desmond had taken to also speaking in the multi language they had made up doing the night. It drove Shaun and Rebecca crazy, Altair could see it on them even if they tried to hide it. 

They were talking about the apple, and what it had done to them, when another woman came into the room. She urged Desmond to a red chair and Rebecca began working on what Desmond had called a computer, though neither Altair and Ezio actually knew what that meant. The next few days went more or less the same. At night, they would turn back to their original size, and as soon as the sun rose they would turn back to their smaller forms. While like that, Desmond would sit in the chair while Altair and Ezio would either talk or spar. It had become a fun little game of theirs, to see how high they could jump. One night, Ezio had had enough and decided to go sit on the roof of the place. So now it was just a half asleep Desmond, he had slept half the day away because they took a day off from the red chair but was still for some reason tired, and a pretty irritated Altair. 

“If you really are so tired, Desmond, just go back to sleep.” Altair almost spat out. He was getting really annoyed with Desmond. 

“But that would leave you all alone, I can’t do that...” Desmond said, leaning up against Altair. They were sitting on the bed, Altair sat cross legged with Desmond at his left side. 

“You would still be in the room with me, just not conscious.” Altair said, this time with a much calmer voice. 

“I can’t... Not to you..” Desmond mumbled, closing his eyes. He then sat up, looking completely awake. His cheeks suddenly flashed red and he looked away.

“Desmond?” Altair tried, but there was only silence from the other man. 

“Sorry... Sorry... A lot of stuff has been... you know... happening lately... umm..” Desmond stammered out, still not looking at Altair. 

“Yeah? What’s your story then.” Altair asked, feeling Desmond relax against him once again. And so Desmond told Altair about his childhood and how he ended up with the templars and then with the assassins. 

Altair felt warm, a warm feeling he hadn’t felt since before the death of his father. No. He had felt it when he had laughed and smiled with Abbas, back when they had still been close friends. Altair rested his head on top of Desmond’s, and closed his eyes. Thinking back to when he was the happiest.

“Altair?” Desmond asked, moving his head to look up at the man.

“Hmm?” Altair lifted his head to look down at Desmond. And then Desmond did something that Altair could not have predicted, not in a million years. Desmond’s head shot up, and the man placed his lips on Altair’s. Desmond had his eyes pinched shut, while Altair’s were wide in surprise. Desmond pulled away and left some distance between himself and Altair. From the door, Ezio made a soft whistle and walked towards the bed.

“If Desmond can steal a kiss, so can I.” The Italian smiled, walking closer to Altair. 

“No.” Altair growled at Ezio, but Ezio didn’t seem to care what he said. Because a moment later Ezio was lifting up Altair’s head, bent down a little and placed a kiss on Altair’s lips. And just then, they both turned into their smaller forms. And Altair was not afraid to try and slash at Ezio with his mini sword. Desmond, with a full face of red, just started laughing at them. Which only made Altair even more angry at Ezio. 

For the rest of the day, Altair sat in a corner clarring at Ezio and Desmond. Desmond was once again in the red chair, the animus they kept calling it, and Ezio was asleep on Desmond’s lap. Shaun had left some carrots with Altair, why he had done so Altair didn’t know. Not that he minded anyway, they tasted good and it was something to eat while he waited for Desmond to get out of the animus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of lovey-dovey for Altair. Will probably, most definitely, be a lot more of it later on.
> 
> Also... BakaBronze... are you some kind of God?? Because it kinda feels that way with your last comment. So thank you. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Desmond Miles**

Ezio had just turned twenty-eight when he had first laid a hand on the apple. Now it seemed that time had begun to catch up with him. As Desmond went through Ezio’s memories, the catlike Ezio began to change. Lucy was the first to make a comment about it, but there wasn’t much talk about it after her comment. Shaun, Rebecca and Desmond all witnessed Ezio growing older with the animus, and Altair didn’t comment on it. Even if he had noticed, he hadn’t let it show. Desmond had gone through seven years of Ezio’s memories, and was surprised to find out that Ezio remembered all of it. As if he had actually been there. The catlike Ezio had also grown, not in size but in age. The catlike Ezio now looked like the thirty-five year old, that they had seen in the animus. 

Getting a day off from the animus, Desmond decided he only wanted the company of his ancestors. Which made for a pretty fun experience, and a great conversation. Ezio now looked seven years older, he also remembered it all. Even all the small details. As Ezio had gained seven years, it seemed Altair had only gained a few days worth of memories. 

“Disaster.” Was all Altair could say to describe those few days. 

“Bigger disaster than me having lost the apple and then spending seven years trying to find a man with only nine fingers. Who by this point had gone mad?” Ezio asked, leaning over and resting his head on Altair’s shoulder. Over the last few days, Altair had opened up a little. But that had only been because Ezio keep surprise kissing him. Altair had stopped caring, at least temper wise, and had even stopped glaring a Ezio when he did it. 

“Disaster on another scale.” Altair sighed. They were sitting in a corner in Desmond's room. If you looked at it from an outsiders point of view, it looked like a grown man speaking to two plushed ancestor look alikes. I didn’t help that Desmond found everything they did adorable, and had made a bad habit of picking them up. When he picked Altair up, he gave the assassin a kiss on the forehead and placed the bunny on his head. It had somehow become Altair’s favorite spot to be. Ezio was happy just being picked up and held in Desmond’s arms. He too got a regular kiss to the forehead when Desmond picked him up. Desmond would pick them up and take them everywhere, even if it was only to the other side of the room. He felt more at home when he had his two assassin ancestors with him. 

They sat in the room all day, and all night. Desmond would check when the sun would go down and wait for the two assassins to turn back to normal. They had all three forgotten that Desmond actually needed sleep, so they always stayed up all night. Sometimes they would spend all night outside on the roof, watching the moon. And in the morning Desmond would come back down with Altair on his head and Ezio in his arms. To say that Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy had been mad at him, was an understatement. They kept telling him to just put them down and let them walk on their own. But the bunny and the cat didn’t want that, and whenever one of them tried to take Altair down from Desmond’s head he would slice after them with his mini sword. 

So here they were, a few minutes after sundown. Altair and Ezio were once again their original size, and Desmond had laid down and placed his head in Altair’s lap. And Ezio was still sitting with his head on Altair’s shoulder. As they were sitting on the floor, Altair was sitting cross legged with Desmond on one side and Ezio on the other. Altair leaned his head to rest on Ezio’s and moved a hand around in Desmond’s hair. 

“But seriously, Altair, what happens in those few days. With the assassins?” Desmond asks, looking up at Altair while making sure Altair didn’t stop moving his hand through his really short hair. It felt nice to have the other man move his hand around in his hair. 

“Some believed me to be staging a coup. They still blindly believed in the ways of Al Mualim.” Altair said, looking down at Desmond with a soft expression. Something that rarely happened. 

“How old are you?” comes a question from Ezio as he lifts his head to look at Altair.

“Ezio!!” Desmond exclaims, raising himself from the floor to sit up.

“What? I’m allowed to ask!” Ezio says, looking at Desmond with an innocent face. 

“Twenty-five. Why?” Altair says, looking like he doesn’t mind.

“Just wanted to know. So you and Desmond are basically the same age. Interesting.” Ezio muses.

“I was there when you were born, Ezio. Thanks to me, you are actually alive.” Desmond says, not so sure where he’s going with it.

“Destiny has blessed me with you, Desmond.” Ezio says, throwing his arms up as if he had been blessed by the Gods themselves.

“And I have been cursed with you.” Desmond scrawls at Ezio.

“Don’t be so hard on him, Desmond. Ezio is getting old after all.” Altair says, placing an arm around Desmond and pulling him in close.

“Altair, love, you are hurting my feelings.” Ezio, with a pretend hurt expression on his face and a hand over his heart, says.

“Good. Let them be hurt.” Came a monotone reply from Altair. Desmond broke out in laughter and, still with Altair’s arm around his waist, placed his arms around Altair’s neck and hugged him close. As a response, Altair drew Desmond closer and placed the other arm around Ezio and drew him in to the hug also. Ezio gave a grin and placed his arms around Desmond and Altair. 

Later, Shaun would describe their little ‘hug’, as the thing that would haunt him for life.

* * *

Here are the inspirations for the chibi assassins. There's more!! There's Desmond, Malik, Arno, Conner and Edward, I hope to put them into this fanfic as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the chibi pictures on pinterest. Just search Chibi assassin's creed and I'm sure they'll come up. 
> 
> Took a bit longer to get this chapter written. Had to figure some things out before I could continue with Ezio getting older and stuff.   
> I am also pretty sure Shaun would actually find it haunting to see Altair, Ezio and Desmond hugging and probably still talking in their multi language... language...
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is my first time actually writing a sexy-fun-time scene. It's not the best, and it's not the worst.  
> If sexy-fun-time isn't your cup of tea and you are only here for the cute cuddly stuff, I would advise you not to read half this chapter. Just, skip the rest when you reach where Desmond wakes up.

**Chapter 7 - Ezio Auditore**

He could feel himself getting older. Not only because of his appearance, but because of the sudden memories. He remembered losing the apple, finding the monk with nine fingers. And then finally getting the apple back. The public burning of Savonarola. The death of Christina still hurt him badly. He had talked with Desmond and Altair about it, neither of them had been any help with the hurt of losing Christina. 

“Savonarola wasn’t the only one to burn the books of knowledge. Jubair al-Hakim also intended to burn books and scrolls with knowledge.” Altair had said when Ezio and Desmond had talked about what Savonarola had done in Florence. 

“He burned books and other writings in Damascus, right?” Ezio asked, not being quite up to date on Altair’s life. He knew the man had nine targets. Nine templars he had to kill. And the things they said to him had made him question his mission of redemption. In the end he had killed a templar who said that his own master, Al Mualim, was actually also a templar. Altair’s life made no sense to Ezio, but then again, neither did his own. Desmond’s life was the most simple one, except for the part where the templars got him. That had been where Desmond’s life had been turned upside down. 

“He did.” Altair said, looking down at his rounded hands. Desmond was asleep on the bed, and Altair was watching over him from beside his head. Ezio had situated himself on top of Desmond. Desmond had a habit of sleeping on his stomach. So Ezio was curling himself up on Desmond’s back while Altair had made a small nest in a pillow. 

A few hours later, Desmond threw Ezio to the floor and proceeded to try and get more sleep. 

“Not working, Desmond.” Ezio said, getting up from the floor and onto the bed again. This time he turned Desmond around and placed the young man between his legs. 

“Ezio, get off of me.” Desmond pleaded, his voice still filled with sleeps sweet drug. 

“Not. A. Chance.” Ezio purred, trapping Desmond’s arms above the man's head. 

“Altair..” Desmond tried, but no help came from the master assassin. Instead, Altair just stood with crossed arms and watched Ezio trying to devour Desmond. And Ezio was hungry for human contact. He was starving for it. He stopped as Altair put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Ezio could see the sparkle in Altair’s eyes.

“Aren’t you going a bit  _ too _ fast?” He asked with a grin. Ezio grinned back and then looked hungrily down at Desmond.

“I guess, I am.” Ezio said, as Desmond whimpered under the intense eyes of two master assassins. Ezio let go of Desmond’s arms, his hands making their way down under Desmond’s shirt. Desmond shivered from the touch, but didn’t seem to be complaining. Altair had placed himself up against Ezio’s back, and was slowly undressing him while looking lovingly down at the whimpering Desmond. Ezio’s hands had reached their destination, Desmond’s nipples. His fingers was lightly playing with them as Desmond shivered and whimpered in pleasure from the touch. 

Desmond’s fingers bored down into Ezio’s thighs as he bent over and started to suck on the other man’s nipples. Ezio’s upper body was by this point completely naked, and Altair had taken off most of his own clothing after he had made sure the door was locked. While Ezio was still nippeling on Desmond, Altair helped his descendant out of his hoodie and shirt. Altair bent down and kissed Desmond, and Desmond kissed back. It was a hot, wet kiss. And Ezio wanted one too. 

“Altair..” He said, a bit out of breath. Altair caught Ezio’s lips with his own. Ezio let out a soft moan into Altair, as the Arab slid his hand down the Italian's trousers. Trying not to succumb to the pleasure, Ezio fumbled with Desmond’s pants. Desmond let out a moan as Ezio started to rub at his member. Altair pushed Ezio off of Desmond so the man could sit up. Which only made Ezio even more hungry for Desmond. Sitting up and with his legs spread out, Desmond was almost attacked by Ezio. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Desmond took hold of Ezio’s hair as the assassin masterfully used his mouth and tongue to pleasure Desmond’s member. Ezio let out a loud moan as Altair began rubbing his member while slowly sticking a finger inside of him. Using his spit, and Ezio’s pre-cum, Altair slowly put one finger inside of Ezio. Then another, and then a third. Being unable to lift his head away from Desmond, Ezio moaned into Desmond’s member once again as Altair hit the spot. Using his own fingers, Ezio slowly slid them inside of Desmond who only started moaning even louder than before. Pulling Desmond closer, Ezio slowly slid his member inside of him. Altair, wo had left Ezio feeling empty by removing his fingers, had wrapped his arms around the Italian as Ezio put Desmond down and went inside him. With his arms around Desmond’s waist, Ezio held the trembling man close until his pain had subdued to a pleasurable one. Desmond wrapped his arms around Ezio and Altair, as Ezio began thrusting into him. Laying Desmond down under him, Ezio continued thrusting as Altair once again entered him with his fingers. 

“Altair...” Ezio moaned into Desmond’s shoulder, and Altair took out his fingers and instead thrust his own member inside of the Italian. The pleasure was overwhelming for all three of them. While thrusting into Ezio, Altair was stroking Desmond’s member to get him off as well. Kissing the crook of Ezio’s neck, the three of them came at the same time. 

When Desmond woke up again, Ezio was once again sleeping up against his neck. He smiled and placed a warm hand over the sleeping cat and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy-fun-time... Might not ever happen again, might happen a few more times. I don't know yet.   
> Let's not think about that disaster anymore for now, shall we?
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Desmond Miles**

He wanted last night to never repeat itself. He didn’t even have to look at Ezio to know that the small cat wanted to do it again. The only good thing it had done, was making Altair more loving. To begin with, Altair was not one to show his love for Ezio or Desmond if Shaun, Rebecca or Lucy were there. Now, even in his small chibi form, Altair would give Desmond and Ezio kisses on the cheek. And it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours. It hadn’t even been twelve hours!! He spent the whole day in the animus, and half the night. It was the first time the others had really seen Ezio and Altair in their original forms. When he finally got out of the animus, the two assassins were nowhere to be seen.

“Where did Ezio and Altair go?” He asked nobody in particular.

“Funny thing...” Rebecca started, and then stopped as if not knowing what to say.

“What?” Desmond pressed on.

“Someone else appeared.” She said, not really looking at him.

“And? Who is it? Can’t be another ancestor.” He really hoped it wasn’t. Two of them were enough.

“It’s... Not another ancestor... It’s... Malik.” Rebecca said, finally actually looking at him.

“Malik?”

“Yeah... They’re in your room.” She said as she pointed to the door. Heaving a sigh, Desmond made his way to the room. 

Once inside, he instantly regretted every bad life decision he had ever made. Altair and Malik were in a heated argument, in Arabic of cause, and Ezio understood less than half the words they were saying. Closing the door behind him with a loud bang, the two stopped arguing and looked at Desmond.

“Whatever is going on. I don’t care. Malik, welcome to the twenty-first century. Hope you don’t mind staying because nobody here knows how you got here, or how long you’ll be staying.” Desmond locked the door and almost fell to the floor. He stabilised himself by holding on to the door handle before walking over to the bed sitting down.

“Are you alright, Desmond?” Ezio asked. Where Desmond had used Arabic to talk to Malik just a moment ago, Ezio used English to talk to Desmond. His understanding and usage of the English language had become better and better, and whenever the conversation wasn’t meant for just the three assassins that were related, Ezio spoke English. Unless it was just him and Desmond, then he spoke Italien. 

“I’m fine. Just tired from the long session in the animus, nothing else.” Desmond said as Ezio sat down beside him. 

“You need rest.” Altair said, sitting down on the other side of Desmond. He nodded as his eyelids became heavy. Completely forgetting the man in front of him. He would take care of that when he woke up. Leaning over and placing his head on Ezio’s shoulder, Desmond fell asleep. Only waking up shortly to shout at Altair and Malik telling them to shut up in Arabic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But hey!! Malik is here!!!
> 
> As always;  
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

Desmond had been in the animus when it happened. Altair had been talking with Ezio when a light suddenly flared up and Malik was standing in front of them. At first, Malik had been quiet, trying to understand what was happening. But in the end he had started to accuse Altair of everything. Their relationship hadn’t changed much. There was an understanding between the two. They weren’t what you would call friends, but they weren’t not friends either. Altair had looked over at Ezio, and then he had taken Malik by the arm and dragged the man after him with Ezio right behind them. 

“What in the _world_ is going on Altair!”

“I don't know, Malik. How are you here?”

“How am _I_ here? How are _you_ here? I was just talking to you, and then I picked up the apple, because one of your _stupid birds_ knocked it down!!”

“Birds. Right.” They ended up en a heated argument, both spitting daggers at each other. Ezio couldn’t really do anything, so he just watched.

The door closed with a loud bang and they all looked towards Desmond, who had just walked in and closed the door loudly behind him. 

“Whatever is going on. I don’t care. Malik, welcome to the twenty-first century. Hope you don’t mind staying because nobody here knows how you got here, or how long you’ll be staying.” Desmond locked the door and almost fell to the floor. He quickly stabilised himself by holding on to the door handle, before walking over to the bed sitting down.

“Are you alright, Desmond?” Ezio asked. Desmond had used Arabic to greet Malik, and Ezio had used English to talk to Desmond. To let Altair know what he was saying, to let him know he wasn’t having a private conversation with Desmond. 

“I’m fine. Just tired from the long session in the animus, nothing else.” Desmond said and Ezio sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him so he didn’t fall off the bed. 

“You need rest.” Altair said, also sitting down on the bed but on the other side of Desmond. He nodded as his eyelids became heavy. Completely forgetting Malik in front of him. Desmond fell asleep leaning up against Ezio. Altair stood up to make room for Ezio to put Desmond into the bed. While Ezio looked after the sleeping Desmond, Altair walked over to Malik.

“What it going on?” Malik asked, a lot less angry with Altair. 

“I really don’t know.” Altair said, looking over at Ezio who was softly singing an Italian lullaby to the sleeping Desmond.

“Try from the beginning. How long have you been here?” Malik asked as he placed his hand on his hip.

“After Al Mualim took his last breath, the apple lit up. I was swallowed by the light and ended up here.” Altair started, looking back at Malik.

“Can’t be. We were standing in the garden. The only place you went was back inside.” Malik said, not sounding sure that he was right about it.

“I did both. Part of me is still back in Masyaf, and part of me is here. I fully remember what has aspired within Masyaf for the past few days there. But I’ve been here for weeks.”

“How is that possible?”

“I don’t know. But I can tell you that Ezio was only twenty-eight when he the both of us arrived, now he’s past forty.” Malik shook his head in disbelief. 

“Can’t be.” He said, still not believing what he was hearing. Altair looked at Malik for a long moment. What would happen to Malik the moment he and Ezio turned into their smaller forms. Would he stay the way he was, or also transform into a smaller version. And would he get ears and a tail. What kind of animal would he become. The questions raced through Altair’s mind, and before he knew it he was in his smaller form once again. Taking a look at Malik, Altair couldn’t help but laugh. A pair of cat ears had sprouted from his head and he had grown a tail, the color did not match with his hair. While Malik had black hair, his new cat ears and tail was the color of sand. Realizing that he was the cause of Altair’s laughter, Malik drew his sword and swung it after him. 

“It’s not gonna do anything!” Altair said, while trying to suppress his laughter and running away from Malik. 

“I don’t care!!” Malik shouted at him. He kept on shouting at Altair until Desmond, still half asleep, took hold of him and in Arabic told him to _‘Shut the hell up’_ before falling asleep again.

* * *

Here. Have a Malik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Malik!!!!!!!  
> And yes. I imagine Altair having birds that love to play with the apple. Just to have Malik pick it up.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Malik Al-Sayf**

Today was just not his day at all. It had been only a little over a week, and the birds that Altair had taken in and taken care of were taunting him. For three days now, those pesky birds had decided to torment him. They made the apple fall to the floor, just to have Malik pick it up. It was at times like these, that Malik whished Altair would just jump off a cliff and die. Altair knew that Malik absolutely loathed those birds, and hence also the reason why Altair kept them. One of them had just pushed the apple down, and when Malik once again stood up from picking it up something was wrong.

The structure of the building was off. The moment he had risen to his full height, the apple had vanished from his hand. In front of him was Altair, but he looked shocked to see him. Altair looked over at a man dressed almost like an assassin, and then grabbed Malik’s arm and dragged him away and into another room. 

“What in the  _ world _ is going on here, Altair?” He demanded, sounding less angry than he actually felt at the moment. 

“I do not know, Malik. But how are you here?” Altair asked him, as if they hadn’t seen each other in days. 

“How am  _ I _ here, Altair? how are  _ you _ here? I was just talking to you when one of your  _ damned birds _ knocked down the apple for me to pick up.” Malik felt like shouting at Altair, but kept it down as best he could. 

“Birds, right.” Altair muttered, looking as if he didn’t completely know what was happening. Well, he wouldn’t be the only one. 

“Why do you say it so casually? Have you completely forgotten about those  _ damned  _ birds of yours?” Malik demanded, Altair did nothing to try and calm Malik’s anger. 

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Altair said, making Malik really angry. It ended up with the two of them having a go at each other, only stopping when someone closed the door with a loud bang. The man who walked in reminded Malik of a younger, and more inexperienced, Altair. 

“Whatever is going on. I don’t care. Malik, welcome to the twenty-first century. Hope you don’t mind staying because nobody here knows how you got here, or how long you’ll be staying.” The man said, looking tired and ready to fall asleep where he stood. 

“Are you alright, Desmond?” The man who looked like an assassin asked the man in English. The man who looked like Altair, named Desmond, had spoken in Arabic when greeting Malik. 

“I’m fine. Just tired, nothing else.” He now said, in English. Malik looked at the man in wonder and amazement. What other languages could this youth speak he wondered. 

“You need rest.” Came Altair’s voice as he sat down with the others on the bed. Malik was stunned at the soft expression on Altair’s face. When did the man learn to love so softly? Everything that was happening was leaving Malik in shock and wonder. Never had he met anyone who could make Altair be soft like that. Altair had always been stone cold, but not towards these two men. They had somehow broken through the stone and found the man beneath. Desmond was leaning up against the other man and Altair stood up so he could but Desmond on the bed. 

“What is going on?” Malik asked, his anger fading fast.

“I really do not know, my friend.” Altair said, looking over at the two men at the bed. The assassin looking man was singing in a soft voice, in a language Malik wasn’t sure what was. 

“Try from the beginning. How long have you been here?” Malik asked as he placed his hand on his hip. 

“After Al Mualim took his last breath, the apple lit up. I was swallowed by the light and ended up here.” Altair started, looking back at Malik. Still with a soft expression on his face. 

“Can’t be. We were standing in the garden. The only place you went was back inside.” Malik said, not so sure that he was right about it.

“I did both. Part of me is still back in Masyaf, and part of me is here. I fully remember what has aspired within Masyaf for the past few days there. But I’ve been here for weeks.”

“How is that possible?” Malik didn’t quite believe what he heard.

“I don’t know. But I can tell you that Ezio was only twenty-eight when he the both of us arrived, now he’s past forty.” Malik shook his head in disbelief. So the other man was Ezio, but how could a man age so fast within just a few weeks.

“Can’t be. That’s too absurd. How is it all possible?” Malik said, still in disbelief. Altair shrugged and looked at Malik for a long moment. And then started laughing. 

Altair was small and had ears that resembled a bunny, to top it all off he also had a tail. He was about to make a comment about it, when he realized that the reason Altair was laughing was him. Malik took a look at his surroundings, and then drew his sword while shouting nonsense at Altair. 

“It’s not going to do anything!” Altair said while avoiding Malik’s blows. Altair was trying to suppress his laughter, and that only made Malik even more angry at him. 

“I don’t care!!” He shouted back. They went back and forth in the room, Altair avoiding Malik’s blade while Malik shouted at Altair. It stopped when Desmond, half asleep, grabbed Malik and shouted at him in perfect Arabic to shut up before falling fully asleep again. It amazed Malik so much, he stopped and just looked at the youth. 

After a few hours, someone came in to wake up Desmond. Following Altair and Ezio out of the room, Malik was once again in the room where he had appeared just hours ago. Desmond sat down in a red chair, and Ezio jumped up and curled together in his lap. Altair looked over at Malik, and then walked over to a spot on the floor that had a blanket layed out. Malik followed Altair and the two sat down and watched the others work.

“What are they doing, and who are they?” Malik asked, anger completely gone.

“Those three are assassins. The one with the blonde hair is Lucy, the others are Shaun and Rebecca. They helped save Desmond from the templars. Desmond is going though Ezio’s memories to find the apple that he had when he was still alive back in his time.” Altair said, trying to make it understandable.

“He has the apple?”

“There’s more than one apple. As far as I have been told, the apple which we acquired in Masyaf is now in the hands of the templars.” Altair said, looking over at Desmond wit hEzio in his lap. Malik could understand why it would upset him, he wasn’t much pleased with it either. For the rest of the day they talked, mostly about what was happening around them. When Ezio woke up an joined the two of them, he and Altair began teaching Malik their little multi language. He found it quite amazing how these two men had come up with a language that contained four different languages instead of leaning just one and be done with it.

“Why do it like that?” Malik had asked at one point.

“Because sometimes, we don’t want the other three to know what we are saying.” Ezio said with a smile. The Italian assassin had a charm that Malik could not resist liking. The man was easier to handle, and tolerate than, Altair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. So that happened.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, because a lot of shit is gonna happening soon and fast.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thought on this, and thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Ezio Auditore**

He could feel it. Every last bit of it. He didn’t need to watch the recordings, he knew exactly what Desmond and the others were seeing. Because he was remembering it as if it had just happened to him. He remembered the message Minerva had left with him under the vatican, the sight of Rodrigo dying by his own poison, his uncle and the other assassins waiting for him. It hadn’t taken Desmond long to go through the last bit of memories, but something was nagging at Ezio like a knife to the throat. Something felt off somehow, and Malik and Altair could feel it too. Suddenly, and without warning, Desmond was pulled out of the animus.

“What’s happening?” Desmond asks, the three small assassins flocking around him. Ezio could feel it, he needed to keep Desmond safe. No matter the cost. 

“Abstergo. They found us.” Rebecca said, helping Shaun and Lucy pack down the animus. Taking everything they could carry, Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy made their way out of the building.

“Time to see exactly how much you learned from Ezio.” Lucy said, nodding at Desmond. 

Making sure not to make a sound, Ezio, Altair, Malik and Desmond made their way to the front door. Ezio felt like something was off. The people Abstergo had sent, didn’t seem to care if they were heard. By the looks Altair and Malik gave him, they had noticed it as well.

“Desmond.” Altair said, holding all of them back.

“Yeah?” Desmond asked, kneeling down to better hear.

“Something is wrong. They aren’t even trying to hide the fact that they are here.” Malik said, looking from Desmond to Altair and Ezio.

“They are testing you.” Ezio confirmed.

“Then we’ll have to send the master assassins after them, don’t we.” Desmond smiled at the three, who all in turn grinned back. 

He had to admit. Getting rid of the Abstergo men had been fun. There had been five in total, and they hadn’t even noticed Desmond escaping. At first, Desmond had stayed where he was, hiding and trying not to be seen. Altair and Ezio had climbed up over them, and attacked from the air. They discovered that, poking hard and with enough force, they could use their mini swords to cut through the men’s throats. Like they would with their hidden blades. The first two fell, the rest stood in shock at what had just happened. They had both pulled up their hood, hiding their face in the shadows. When the Abstergo men had gained their composure, Malik walked over and stood beside Altair. He too had his hood up. Pointing and shooting guns at them was a stupid idea. The three of them avoided the bullets like were they rocks thrown by kids with no aim. With a jump and a swing with his sword, Malik cut through the throat of one man. Altair jumped up and stuck his sword in the neck of another, and Ezio followed Malik’s example of jumping and cutting with force. They were small, quick and deadly. While the three Abstergo men had been focusing on the small creatures in front of them, Desmond had walked out of the building. Unseen and unnoticed by anyone. Wasting no time, the three assassins ran after Desmond and joined the rest in the van. Rebecca was putting up the animus in the back of the van, and Desmond was ready to once again go in. 

The drive in the van was the worst Ezio had ever encountered. Altair and Malik left him alone, they could feel he needed the space. Everything was horrible. Losing the apple was one thing, but the death of his uncle and the capture of Caterina. It was all too much for him. He felt like throwing up. He wanted to do something, but didn’t know what or how he could do  _ anything _ . He was in another time, all the things he was remembering already happened  _ years _ ago. 

Just as they reached their destination, and just as Desmond got out of the animus, Ezio blacked out. When he awoke again, he was in Monteriggioni. Flashes of faces flew past in his head, he couldn’t see clearly. He was being cradled by someone. He realized the comfort and relaxed into the arms of Desmond. He didn’t want to face the world just yet. 

“I’m here for you.” Desmond whispered in Italien, holding tighter on to Ezio. He could feel three sets of small hands on him, Altair and Malik. Desmond had probably told them what had happened here. 

“We are here for you.” Altair said, in Italien with an Arabic accent that suited him. Ezio felt tears streaming down his cheeks, just to be absorbed by Desmond’s hoodie. He felt safe and loved, yet lost and alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad. Why did I make myself sad???  
> I hope I made you sad as well. Because just thinking about Ezio getting his memores back and being back in Monteriggioni is making me sad.   
> Think about this; Ezio not knowing what happened to Monteriggioni and then seeing it in ruins. That was how I first had planned it to be. Then my friend told me they go through the memories BEFORE they get there. And that only made it worse. Because then Ezio already knows what happened and is still feeling the loss of his uncle when they arrive there. 
> 
> As always,  
> Leave a comment with your thought on this, and thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just agree that time is an abstract concept created my man, and that time isn't a real thing to actually worry about?
> 
> Because I seem to only be able to write at night, and when I do write, I write a whole lot of chapters in one go.

**Chapter 12 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

Days went by and Ezio wasn’t the same as before. It made Altair worry for the man. Granted, it had only been two days since their escape, but after Desmond had gone into the animus in the back of the van Ezio hadn’t been the same. Their forms didn’t matter, the man would stay quiet and just observe. It was unnerving. The night after the third day, Ezio was sitting in a corner by himself. He was whispering in Italien to himself, Altair only understood half of what he was saying but didn't bother to try any harder. Both Desmond and Malik were asleep, so it was only Ezio and Altair awake.

“Ezio.” He said, as he placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. It was obvious that Ezio was getting older, it was getting harder and harder to miss. 

“Leave me.” Ezio whispered in Arabic, not looking at Altair.

“No.” Altair whispered back, but in Italien. 

“I just want to be left alone.” Whispered Ezio in their multi language, still not looking at Altair.

“No.” Altair whispered, in Arabic.

“Please, Altair, leave me alone.” Ezio insisted, still in a whisper. There was a stifled cry in his voice.

“No.” Altair whispered, in Latin. Not giving in to Ezio’s pleading. 

“Altair...” Ezio said, his voice filled with pleading got interrupted as Altair bent down and planted a kiss on Ezio’s lips. 

“We are still here for you. Desmond is proof that it all gets better.” He said, kneeling down to sit beside Ezio and draw him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, I just..” Ezio stammers out, tears streaming down his cheeks once again. Like it had done so many other times these past three days. 

“Hush, love.” Altair said, slowly guiding hi hand through the older man’s hair. “Everything is going to turn out alright in the end. Just you wait.” He whispered as he felt Ezio relax into his embrace. 

Slowly, but steadily, Ezio returned to his normal energetic self. He still had moments where he would stare out into nothingness and a tear would fall down his cheek, but none of them said anything when it happened. The days went by with training while Desmond was in the animus. Some days it would only be Altair and Ezio sparring, others it would be Ezio and Malik. And then there were days where it was all three of them sparring. Everyone against everyone. They all got to understand their smaller bodies as well as they knew their bigger ones. 

At night when Desmond was asleep, and sometimes even doing daytime, Ezio would show them around Monteriggioni. At night when Desmond wasn’t asleep, Altair and Ezio would have their way with Desmond, who by this point had stopped complaining and just enjoyed the immense pleasure. Malik didn’t say anything, but Altair knew what the man was feeling. Malik didn’t think it natural, but accepted it as a given. As long as he didn’t have to be forced into joining them, Malik didn’t mind it much. Shaun and Lucy on the other hand weren’t as accepting of it. They were always trying to talk Desmond out of it, and always after a pleasurable night. Rebecca had nothing against it, if anything she was the most supportive of the bunch. Altair had even heard her talk with Ezio about positions that would maximize the pleasure for both Desmond and Ezio himself. 

Altair was walking around outside in the sun, his short legs carrying him through the ruins of Monteriggioni as his thought wandered. He was remembering more and more himself, and needed time to process it all. Looking down at the road, Altair picked up a small pebble as he walked. It was smoothe and yet black. The light from the sun reflected off of the surface and momentarily blinded Altair so he almost dropped it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is irrelevant!!!! 
> 
> I decided, some time ago, to turn this into a series. What do you think of that?  
> There's still some time before we reach the end though, and I need to read a whole book before then, so I have plenty of time to figure out how to keep it all going.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Malik Al-Sayf**

He remembered more and more of what was going on in Masyaf, and sometimes found himself walking through the streets with Altair while talking about it. He wondered if the Malik in Masyaf remembered anything that was happening to him now. The future, Desmond, and Ezio. The days were peaceful. Nothing much was going on, except for Desmond in the red chair they call an animus. Malik was content with how his life was, but he missed Masyaf and the assassin order. He had spent his whole life there, training, fighting, planning. There was so much in Masyaf for him, he didn’t know how Altair could do it. He simply didn’t understand how Altair could just neglect those memories that kept flooding in. 

Stopping up in the middle of the street, he noticed Altair picking up a pebble. From what Malik could see, it was yet black and almost blinded Altair. Smiling, Malik walked closer and stood beside Altair. Altair handed the pebble to Malik, who took it and looked at it. It was pretty, and there was an inscription on it. Without a word, Altair left Malik with the pebble and continued down the desolated road. Malik looked after him, until he couldn’t see him anymore. He then walked back to the others, wondering if Ezio knew about the inscription on the pebble. Malik understood why Altair would leave whenever possible. They had set up the animus under the villa, in an old assassin sanctuary. Statues of long dead assassins prided the walls, and of cause Altair was there as well. Altair couldn’t take the sight of the thing. When Malik entered the sanctuary, Desmond was in the animus and Ezio was nowhere to be found. 

“Where can I find Ezio?” He asked, not really expecting an answer.

“In his room. Probably best to leave him alone for now.” Rebecca said as she turned towards him. Malik nodded, thanked her, and left. Like hell he even knew where Ezio’s room was located. Nonetheless, he went to look for the man. 

He eventually found the man. But only because he followed the swearing and cursing combined with hysterical laughter followed by shouting. There wasn’t a door, and the whole room was in a worse shape than any other room he had looked at. Some of the damage seemed to be new. It was hard, seeing Ezio as a man. Malik sometimes wondered if Rebecca ever took any of them seriously when they were in their smaller forms. He highly doubted it. 

“Fucking  **_BITCH_ ** !!” The small Ezio shouted, throwing a rock at the wall with such force that the wall almost seemed to cave in and threatened to fall over. Malik just stood there. It was like watching a stray cat, almost. This one seemed to look a little bit more human, and it was shouting. 

“Something you want to talk about?” Asked Malik, not daring to get any closer. 

“No!” Ezio shouted at him. “Yes.” The small man said, a bit more defeated. “I don’t know.” He then said, in a low whisper, turning towards Malik. Malik took a step backwards. He had never,  _ never _ , seen the man so... so... defeated? Lost? He wasn’t crying like last time, but he looked tired of it all. Like he didn’t want to be an assassin anymore. Malik regained his composure and walked over to Ezio. 

“I know I could just ask Rebecca, or Shaun, but it looks like you need to get it off of your chest first.” Malik said as he sat down on the floor. Ezio curled up at his side and started talking about what had happened in Rome so far. Malik felt sad for the man. He had lost so much, and the thought of losing any more was hard on him. He wanted to protect his mother and sister, and was hard on Claudia for it. And seeing Caterina Sforza beaten with an iron bar, a woman he loved deebly. They stayed there until nightfall, and even then they stayed there. Malik had crossed his legs the moment he was back to his original size, and Ezio had only moved to place his head in Malik’s lap. The man was almost in his mid forties, no wonder he was tired of it all. First Rodrigo had taken his father and brothers from him, and now the bastards son Cesare had taken his uncle. And threatened to take all of Italy as well. 

“Altair found a pebble.” Malik whispered as Desmond joined them. He was done with the animus for today and had probably gone in search of Ezio.

“A pebble?” Ezio asked, not moving from where he was.

“There’s something written on it. I can’t read it, I thought you might know what it was.” Malik answered, handing Ezio the small pebble the Altair had given him. Taking it, the man sat up to study it just as Altair stopped in the doorway to look at them. He smiled as he walked in and joined them on the floor.  _ ‘Must be a funny sight.’ _ Malik thought. He was sitting with Ezio half in his lap, Desmond had sat down behind Malik and the two were leaning against each other. Altair sat down on Malik’s other side, his face towards Desmond but still leaning against Malik as well. 

“Leonardo must have left this. It’s hard to tell what it says, but it most definitely looks like something he would have written.” Laying back down, Ezio kept studying the small stone in his hand. 

“If Leonardo made it, there must be more of them.” Desmond’s tired voice came from right behind Malik. Ezio made a humming sound in response. No one said any more, and Malik could swear that Desmond had fallen asleep, because his breathing slowed and his whole body relaxed. Malik had noticed that Desmond only relaxed when all three older assassins were there, he felt more safe with people, who by all means, should be long dead. In the end, Malik ended up being the only one awake when Lucy came to tjeck on Desmond. Altair was in Desmond's lap while Ezio was in Malik’s. He could feel Desmond stir, he could probably feel the presence of Lucy. She didn’t stay long, she had only come to see where Desmond had gone after the session in the animus. Desmond fell still the moment she left.  _ ‘Poor kid’ _ Malik thought. He wasn’t much older than Altair and himself, yet he had lived through so much already. Not only with Ezio’s memories, but also Altair’s. Malik heaved a sigh and smiled. Desmond couldn’t relax with Rebecca, Shaun or Lucy around. Not even when he was alone. But the moment he was left with Ezio, Altair and himself, the kid could sleep with the most peaceful expression on his face. 

The next day was a  _ field trip of a roller coaster _ as Desmond would put it to Malik afterwards. Desmond had told Shaun about the pebble Altair had found, Ezio had handed it to him and the man had declared the pebble more important than the animus session. They had all looked around for more pebbles like the one Altair had found, and they ended up finding a good handful of them. Shaun gave up trying to decipher the writing. Not only was it Leonardo Da Vinci who had written it, but it was small and in Italien. So they were all handed to Desmond. So now the three small assassins were following Desmond to Ezio’s old room so they could decipher them. 

“There seems to be numbers on them.” Altair said, looking a few of the pebbles over. They all took to placing them accordingly after numbers. 

“There’s a few missing.” Murmured Ezio. And that was the truth. They didn’t have the first five pebbles, and who knew if there was more after the last one which held number seventy-five. They also missed a few in between. 

“We have to find the rest.” Declared Altair as he stood up and left. Ezio stayed behind as Desmond and Malik followed Altair to search for the missing pebbles. It took them the rest of the day, and Ezio had joined them after some time. Desmond had found one with the number ninety-nine, and it only had half the amount of text the others had had. They decided it must be the last one, just one pebble short of a hundred. They returned to the room and placed the new pebbles with the rest. Just as Altair put down the last of them, they all turned to their original forms. 

“Getting tired of this transformation thing.” Malik mumbled. Because he was. Over time, it had taken him less and less time to adjust to the transformation, but it still didn’t make it any better. The others agreed with him and they all turned their attention to the pebbles. It still looked like one was missing. Ezio looked around the room, and conveniently found a pebbled that looked like the others. The moment he placed the pebble, they all turned to paper with writing on them. They were placed in a neat stack with the first page holding Ezio’s name. 

“He left them here, for you?” Desmond asked, a bit surprised at it all. Ezio nodded, but he was as surprised as the rest of them. However Leonardo Da Vinci had been able to turn paper to pebbles was a mystery none of them knew the answer to. Ezio picked up the pile of paper and started reading. 

More days went on. Desmond spent more time in the animus than ever before, and Ezio refused to tell what the papers contained. Once they had gotten Desmond to sleep, Ezio had told them a little of what the pages contained. It had been about Desmond. About his death. About what to do once it happened. None of them could find an answer to how Leonardo knew any of it, and they didn’t talk more about that subject. One day, when they were all gathered in the sanctuary, they found the location of the apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished the first game... After two years..  
> The first 'installment' is almost done and I hope you have enjoyed it so far.  
> When the last chapter is written, I'll start the second installment with a 'previously on' chapter. From there it'll take some time before the first chapter comes out, probably. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Desmond Miles**

They had found the location of the apple. It was the middle of the night and the van was full of assassins. Desmond was placed in between Altair and Ezio, Shaun was driving and Lucy had stopped the van to change place with Rebecca, who had up until this point been sitting in the passenger seat. Shaun and Lucy straight out ignored them, while Rebecca was more than happy to talk about their love life. In the end, Ezio and Altair had had enough of Rebecca and started talking in their multi language. After finding out that both of them knew French, they had added it to the multi language system they had made. It was a funny language they had made up. Latin, Twelfth century Arabic, Fifteenth century Italien, Twenty-first century English, and now a mix of Twelfth and Fifteenth century French. Desmond send Rebecca an apologetic look, but she didn’t seem to mind it much. Instead she turned to Malik. The two of them could talk about everything and nothing all day and night, and still not be tired of talking to each other. 

“Love you.” Ezio whispered in his ear as the man kissed his cheek. He let out a breath and smiled at the man. He was forty-eight years old, but still as charming as ever. Altair had only aged a couple of years, so there hadn’t been that much of a change to him. Desmond just looked more and more tired for every day that passed. 

“Love you too.” Desmond whispered in response, leaning a bit to Ezio’s side with a smile. Ezio was sitting to Desmond’s right and Altair to his left. Altair had his arms around Desmond’s waist, while Ezio’s hand was placed on Desmond’s thigh. As Ezio had grown, his clothing had become too small for him and Desmond had lent one of his hoodies to the man. Desmond had needed the help of Malik to convince Altair to change into a hoodie as well. He hadn’t been much for leaving his assassin robes behind. Rebecca had helped them get some pants and shoes on one of their ‘off’ days. At one point, Shaun had thought there had been two Desmonds in the room but it had only been Desmond and Altair standing side by side talking. Altair placed his head on Desmond’s shoulder and tugged him closer. Desmond leaned his head over Altair’s and placed a hand over Ezio’s. 

“If the three of you are done being disgusting, then we’re here.” Shaun said with disgust and loathing. Desmond heaved a sigh and stood up and left the van with the others. 

Getting into the colosseum vault was easier with Ezio there as well. But then everything happened really fast. Shaun was saying something, and then it felt like time was freezing and Desmond didn’t have control over his own body. It was like watching a movie in slow motion from the main character's point of view. His body turned around, his hidden blade unsheathed and making its way towards Lucy. With a sickening sound, the blade slowly ripped through flesh. And then blood was everywhere from the wound as the blade was removed as slow as it had entered. Desmond felt sick. Like he could throw up at any moment, but he didn’t. Instead his whole world turned black, or semi black. Voices from all around him. He could hear Ezio and Altair call out for him. He wanted to calm them. Wanted them to know that he was alright. He could feel Altair pick him up, he knew because of the heartbeat in his ear. He could feel Ezio there as well, walking close by in case he was needed. Then they were in the van again and shaun was frantically driving. He could hear discussions, Altair and Ezio was arguing with someone. Altair held him close, and he could feel Ezio’s hands on his own. Then he was put down in a chair. He didn’t want to. He wanted to be embraced by Ezio and Altair. He wanted to sleep safely in their embrace. Thoughts of Ezio and Altair embracing and entering him flooded his mind. Their passion as they penetrated him. Their loving touches all over his body. He wanted them close. He wanted them really close. Society and everything else be damned. He loved his assassins. He loved them so fucking much that it hurt when he wasn’t close to them. He wanted them with him. He wanted them. He wanted... 

And then an animus session started and everything went black as he went through more of Ezio’s memories. Ezio. . . Ezio. . . Ezi. . . o. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in a short amount of time. So here's a short Desmond chapter.  
> Night-y night baby. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I have no idea how they do anything. If anything is not like in the games so fuck that. This is my fanfic.  
> I try my best. And as I said...
> 
> Time is an illusion!!!

**Chapter 15 - Malik Al-Sayf**

They had put Desmond back into the animus the moment they were back in the van. Altair was holding him close as he and Ezio argued against putting him in. But they were convinced, against their better judgment, to put him down and get him through another memory. It was hard on them, Malik could see it clear as day. Desmond was hurt, and there was nothing they could do to help him. With Desmond in the chair, Rebecca began working. Malik had no idea where they were going, but it didn’t seem to matter at the moment. Ezio and Altair had placed themselves on either side of Desmond, and were holding on tight to the man’s hands. There was nothing Malik could do for either of them, other than hope Desmond was going to make it.

It took a few hours, and then Desmond was out of the animus session. But then Desmond’s condition turned out worse than before. Rebecca was shouting at Shaun about Desmond going into a coma. Someone was telling them to keep him in the animus, and despite Ezio and Altair wanting him out of it, Desmond stayed in the animus. Rebecca had one screen set up, and turned it off. Whatever Desmond was going to go through, she didn’t want to see it. Rebecca joined Shaun at the front of the van and Malik proceeded to ignore their conversation. He looked over at the two assassins. They suddenly looked worse than ever. He felt it as well. There had suddenly been a lot more happening in Masyaf than before. Suddenly the years seemed to come at him. 

“Do you think we know?” He asked out in the small room of the van. Altair looked up at him with a questioning look. He and Ezio were sitting in Desmond’s lap, as the sun was up and they were once again small.

“Know what?” He asked, still looking at Malik.

“The _‘us’_ back in Masyaf. Do you think we know all of this. _Feel_ all of this?” He gestured to Desmond.

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t we talk about it then?” Altair got down from Desmond’s lap and joined Malik. Ezio soon followed and sat on the other side of Altair.

“Would you though? Wouldn’t you be weary of everyone around you?” Ezio asked, peaking over at Malik. He thought about it for a moment.

“That might be true.” Malik nodded in response.They sat in silence, Ezio and Altair leaning against each other. Silent, tired, and lonely without Desmond.

They reached a place Rebecca called an _‘airport’_ , a word and thing Malik had never heard of before. With the bare minimum, they kept Desmond in the animus and met up with what Malik could only hope was another assassin. The man gave Desmond a concerned look before turning to Shaun and Rebecca. Rebecca had placed Ezio and Altair on Desmond and was carrying Malik in her arms. They had been instructed not to move too much. So they didn’t. Ezio and Altair had fallen asleep so they wouldn't be moving too much. Malik did not enjoy being carried like some doll, but he like the _‘airplane’_ less. Sounding like she was talking to herself, Rebecca told Malik where they were going.

“We take the plane, get to New York state, find the small town and find the entrance to the temple. Easy.” She breathed. Malik, who had his back up against her chest, could feel her nervous heartbeat. Shaun sat to her left, talking to the man who had joined them.

“What if he doesn't wake up. Then what do we do? You’re his dad, why aren’t you more worried about it all?” Shaun asked, honestly looking worse than Malik had ever seen the man.

“He’ll be fine, Shaun.” The man said, and then turned to Rebecca. “Stop talking to that stuffed animal Rebecca. It’s not gonna help any.” He looked straight at Malik. They had been told to not move when they had been in the van, so the man didn’t know who they were and what they actually were. 

“He’s not a stuffed animal. He’s Malik Al-Sayf. Show some respect for your elders, William.” She gave back, sticking out her tongue at him. At least Malik now knew the name of the man. 

“She’s right, Bill. The same with the two in Desmond’s lap. That’s Ezio Auditore and Altair Ibn-La’Ahad. It’s a story for a less... crowded... time.” Shaun sighed, shaking his head. William didn’t say anything, but eyed Malik with suspicion. Malik felt like laughing. Instead he looked the man straight in the eyes. Blinked and turned his head away. He could hear a stunned grunt from the man, but didn’t turn his head back to look at him. Rebecca fell asleep with Malik pressed close to her chest in a hug. Not that he minded. He felt it was safer in the arms of Rebecca, than if he was to be on his own. 

When they landed, they were greeted by other assassins. Nothing was said about Malik and the other two, so Malik cept pretending to be a doll. In not only for his own amusement. They reached another van that looked just like the old one. Once they had Desmond inside, Rebecca but down Malik who walked over and sat down. To the apparent amusement of both himself and Rebecca. William took the place where Shaun usually sat, and Rebecca took her place beside him. As far as Malik could remember overhearing, Shaun was going back to Italy to take care of Lucy’s funeral. 

He was tired of everything and everyone. So he just, sat down and fell asleep. He was woken when the van stopped, Desmond woke up and William and Desmond began shouting at each other. Desmond picked him up together with Ezio and Altair and left the van to get some fresh air. Altair crawled up and sat on Desmond’s head like always, Malik and Ezio stayed in the man’s embrace. 

“Sorry Malik. On a whim I picked you up as well.” Desmond apologized as he sat down on a rock. 

“It’s alright. Rather not be the attention of William.” Malik replied.

“My dad can be a class A asshole sometimes.” Sighed Desmond, holding on tighter to them. Altair patted Desmond’s head and they sat in silence until Rebecca came over. 

“We need to get moving. I’m sorry about all of this.”

“How long has it taken us to get here.” Desmond asked, standing up and putting Ezio on his shoulder.

“A while. Took us some time to get out of Italy, and we still have some way before we reach the coordinates.” She sighed. There was a silence for a moment, and then William was calling for them. 

“Better get going, or he’s going to punch me in the face for being too slow.” Desmond said, walking back to the van with Rebecca following him. 

They reached the temple in less than two days, Desmond and William being tired of each other. and Malik wishing he could kick the old mans ass to the moon. Nobody, talks to Desmond that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of the first installment!!  
> One more chapter to write and then the second installment can really begin.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! Yay!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!

**Chapter 16 - Ezio Auditore**

He didn't know what to think or feel. Monteriggioni was lost. Caterina was lost. The brotherhood and uncle Mario was lost. Everything he loved and cared about was lost. But there was Maria and Claudia. The only light he could see. They were safe, on their way back to Florence. But then they were in Rome as well, the family home having been reduced to ruins. The thought of Leonardo working for Cesare was maddening, but when his friend had come to him to reassure him of his loyalty he had been over the moon. He had lost Caterina, who had only used him for her own benefit. He didn’t think he would ever feel like that again, then he remembered Desmond and Altair. And the thought was no longer heartbreaking. 

All the things that happened in the four years he was in rome, some were bad and some were good. At least they had found the location of the apple. The moment Desmond took hold of it, something had felt off. It was as if time had frozen, but he was able to move in slow motion. And then Desmond had gone cold and everything happened fast. Thinking back on it, Ezio didn’t remember what he did, or why he did any of it. Time only seemed to return to normal the moment they reach the temple. 

He saw everything through a haze. Desmond, Altair, Rebecca, Shaun, Desmond’s... Dad? Everything. With Altair on his head, Ezio placed on his shoulder and Malik in the arm that wasn’t holding the apple, Desmond opened the door to the temple. The temple was... Empty, at best. Granted, it looked like an ancient temple, but it still didn’t look much like the artifacts. They inspected the temple, and found a small cave that lead to... Another cave. In there, a timer seemed to be ticking down. 

“What’s the countdown for?” Ezio asked from Desmond’s shoulder. 

“The end of the world, as we know it.” Rebecca replied, her voice sounding out of breath.

“December twenty-first, 2012.” Shaun added. Ezio’s small form nodded it’s head in understanding. 

“We seem to be missing a key.” Malik said from Desmond’s embrace, and Ezio looked down a the man.

“How do you propose we find it?” He asked the one armed assassin below him. Suddenly everyone had their eyes on Desmond.

“Great.” the young man mumbled. Ezio really didn’t want to put him through more memories. 

“I’ll.. start unpacking.” Rebecca said, she too had become less and less a fan of Desmond going though more animus sessions. 

“I’ll see if I can find anything about the key to see which ancestor we need.” Shaun added, and together they left. Desmond walked to a corner of the temple where he could be left alone with the small assassins. 

“Don’t go through with it, Desmond. You’ll only end up getting hurt.” Altair said, sliding down to stand on Desmond’s shoulder. The one Ezio wasn’t on. Altair put his small hand on Desmond’s cheek, and gave it a kiss. Ezio rolled closer to Desmond’s neck and began tu purr. Something he had discovered he could do, only a few days ago. Whenever they were asleep in their smaller forms, Ezio and Malik would curl up on either side of Altair, and start to purr. It put the master assassin at ease when Desmond wasn’t there. 

And so the days began counting down, to the end of the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted this chapter to be longer, but I am apparently shit at writing long chapters.  
> So here's how this is going to end. Be prepared for a lot of dying in the second installment, and a lot of non-dying assassins.   
> They all gotta die at some point, right!?!?!?
> 
> Leave a comment with your thought on this, and thanks for reading to the end.
> 
> I hope to see you in the second installment, "Chibi Assassins's Creed II"


End file.
